


A Carnal Hunger

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [49]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, foxxay - Freeform, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: The girls have all gone on spring break, so Misty and Cordelia decide to use their privacy to spice things up in the bedroom.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214643
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	A Carnal Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt where Foxxay performs the fertility spell that Cordelia and Hank did in the beginning of Coven.

“Misty?” 

Looking up from her work, Misty placed her garden shears on the table. She was harvesting potions ingredients for next week’s classes, but now, everyone was on spring break, and in response to that, they had all fled the school for Panama City Beach and other popular spring break retreats. All except Misty and Cordelia, of course, who were enjoying the pampered life of newlyweds. “Hey, lilypad, what’s up?” Her tape of “Rhiannon” played on. 

Cordelia grinned. “Well, you know, I was thinking…” She took Misty by the waist and pulled her away from the table. “We’re all alone in the house now. We probably won’t get this again until Christmastime. So I put some stuff together, hoping we could have some fun while it’s all quiet.”  _ Oh, some fun.  _ Misty’s own grin mirrored Cordelia’s as she leaned down to kiss her lips, placing her gardening gloved hands on Cordelia’s hips. Cordelia raised a questioning eyebrow. “So what do you think?”

“I think I love the sound of getting to have sex in private for once.” 

“I didn’t say it was sex.”

“It’s sex,” Misty reported loftily. “Your eyes always crinkle around the corners when you are trying to insinuate something about sex.” She took her hands away, slid the gardening gloves from them, and then reached to tuck a lock of caramel-colored hair behind her ear. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned.” 

Tilting her head, Cordelia said, “You may not like it—you can tell me if you don’t want to. I thought maybe we could change things up a little.” 

_ I can’t imagine anything we could do that I wouldn’t like.  _ Misty shrugged. “If I’m with you and at least one of us is naked, I’m usually pretty freakin’ happy.” Cordelia snorted at her bluntness. Misty pecked her on the tip of her nose. “So lead the way, buttercup. I am your loyal follower and dedicated servant.” She took Cordelia’s arm, but not before she got a swat in at her booty, making Cordelia gasp with laughter and blush. She delighted herself in worshipping Cordelia’s body, because she knew Cordelia’s former life had not appreciated her body enough. 

Cordelia led the way upstairs and to their bedroom. On the mantel rested a jar of ash, several candles, and some smooth, round stones. But on their bed was an old spellbook. “Are we having magic sex now?” All of those items could be vital in performing an intricate ritual. Cordelia shrugged, but the curl to her lips indicated Misty was on the right track. Misty sat on the bed, patting the spot on the mattress beside her. Cordelia climbed up and reclined into the curl of Misty’s arm as Misty collected the tome into her lap and scanned the page Cordelia had left it on. 

Squinting quizzically at the page, Misty tilted her head. She reread the title a couple of times, waiting for it to make more sense, and when it didn’t, she finally said, “This is a fertility spell.” She looked at Cordelia, who looked back at her with absolutely no surprise on her face.  _ Okay, so I’m reading the right page.  _ “We’re both women,” she reminded Cordelia slowly. “I don’t think any amount of magic can change that.”

“Oh—I know that. It’s just for fun. I should have explained.” Cordelia nibbled on her bottom lip, scanning Misty up and down with her eyes in the way that made Misty  _ want her _ so, and seeing this, Misty returned her attention to the page in front of her. Cordelia’s hand wormed its way under the back of her shirt and up, pressing palm to her bare skin.  _ She’s trying to entice me. _

It was working. Misty swept the rest of the page. “I dunno… This sounds like dark magic.” Cordelia tilted her head, glancing up at Misty’s face. Misty was all in favor of trying new things, but when it came to interacting with the underworld, she preferred to steer clear, having learned her lesson good and well from Descensum. “Do you think it’s safe? We’re not going to accidentally summon Azazel or something?” 

Cordelia squeezed her hand. “I promise, no demons.” Her hand whisked back up under her shirt, stealing Misty’s breath. Her foot teased up and down Misty’s denim-covered leg. Even all the way down to her ankle, as Cordelia’s big toe trailed upward to her knee, Misty began to twitch. Cordelia was bringing out all the  _ want _ in her. 

Shakier now as she struggled to focus on the book in front of her and not Cordelia’s doe eyes or her touches all over her body, Misty protested feebly, “I don’t want to stab you with a needle.”  _ I don’t ever want to hurt you, _ she wanted to say, but Cordelia put a hand on her thigh, and she forgot human words and gave a pretty gasping sound. “You’ve put a spell on me, all your own,” she complained, and Cordelia laughed and kissed her. “Fine—Tell me what to do.”

The lights to the room flicked off. Misty derobed, wearing only their large strap-on, and she approached Cordelia, who had donned some black lingerie. Cordelia tossed her a cigarette lighter, and they walked around the candles. Cordelia began to speak. “Absque omni lisione cujuscunque creature vel reiet…” Misty lit a candle on either side of her, first one and then the other, and placed the lighter far out of reach on the bedside table. “… ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum…” Gathering a stone, Misty made eye contact with Cordelia. They mirrored one another. In synchronization, they placed the stones in a delicate balance on their narrower side. “… in momento et ictu oculi abeas…” Cordelia took the jar of ash and sprinkled it around the outside of the candles and the stones in a nearly perfect circle. 

Misty stepped over the circle, approaching her, heart thrumming erratically in her chest. Some part of her wanted to refuse, now that it had come this far, but she lifted her eyes to Cordelia. Watching her sashay in candlelight, Misty’s mouth dried with lust. A throbbing arose between her legs. She knelt before Cordelia on the black sheet they had spread on the floor in the center of the circle. Cordelia extended the iron wrought knitting needle to her, an intricate thing. Misty held out one hand, her thumb stuck up.  _ Just like checking your blood sugar, _ she cautioned herself, except that she had not ever had her blood sugar taken outside of a hospital. 

The needle plunged into her flesh. She sucked in a deep breath at the sharp pain crackling through her finger, but it abated in a flash. “Krek creeteo mav kaas kataan,” Cordelia whispered. 

Blood ran freely down Misty’s stabbed thumb and her wrist. She took the needle into her other hand and spread Cordelia’s delicate digits, resisting the urge to start kissing them. Taking the needle by its hilt, she pierced Cordelia’s thumb. Cordelia flinched.  _ Sorry, _ She bit her tongue on the apology and swallowed it before it could emerge and ruin the magic. “Krek creeteo mav kaas kataan.”

Lifting her bloodied hand to Cordelia’s face, Misty traced around her lips, and Cordelia did the same to her. The coppery taste—that was no different from when they had period sex, which they did quite frequently, since Misty didn’t mind and it helped Cordelia with her cramps. Misty’s lips parted, Cordelia’s thumb slipping inside, and she mirrored the action with her own thumb into Cordelia’s mouth. 

A quiet gasp followed as Misty’s body pulsed with need. She lunged for Cordelia and seized her around the waist, slipping the lacy dress from her body. Their lips connected in a sweet collision, bodies grinding against one another. She opened her mouth and bit Cordelia’s neck.  _ God, yes.  _ A sharp cry fluttered from Cordelia, who bowed her own head to kiss Misty’s neck, her hands gathered up in her golden locks. “Misty—” Oh, that was her name on Cordelia’s lips. Any complaints Misty had had about this experiment resolved themselves the moment Cordelia’s shaky voice uttered  _ her name. _ Misty swept Cordelia’s legs out from under her, pushing her onto the sheet on her back. 

Her hands pawed at Cordelia’s chest, marveling at her breasts; she cupped the tender flesh, flicking her thumbs over the erect nipples. Cordelia’s titillating breath fluttered near her ear, a broken gasp, and Misty fought to quiet her own irregular breaths so she could better hear Cordelia’s frenetic pants of desperation. She pinched one nipple, bowing down to lick the other. Dragging her teeth across the velvet flesh, her wet mouth closed around Cordelia’s breast, suckling with need. “Ngh!” Fingernails scored across Misty’s scalp. “Ah!” Her wanton cries grew louder as her hips undulated upward. “Misty, pluh-please.” Her back arched, and Misty collected her slender body in her hands as she worshipped the restless miracle before her. 

Graceful thighs parted as Misty brushed her spidery fingers along their insides. She trailed an index finger all the way up her inner thigh to the thick shock of dark hair covering her vulva, parting her labia for a moment to feel the slickness within.  _ I want to taste her. _ She grasped the strap-on by its hilt and supported herself with her other arm, gazing down with mesmerization at Cordelia’s writhing, aroused form. She had to follow the spell and give Cordelia what was required of it. Misty pushed the head of the strap-on against Cordelia’s vulva. “Ah—uh-huh—” She nodded enthusiastically before Misty could even ask her consent, and Misty pushed herself further, entering her vagina with one biting movement. “Oh!” Her body heaved upward, grinding against Misty’s form. The flames spilled over as the black ash ignited, encircling them in flames. Enraptured by the firelight reflected in Cordelia’s eyes, Misty framed her face with one forearm, the other hand rubbing Cordelia’s clitoris in tight, fast circles. 

Her hips found a sharp, zealous rhythm.  _ She’s so beautiful. _ Throbbing tingles rushed all over Misty’s lower body. Her nipples formed pebbles. Surrounded by the fire, Cordelia’s body shone pearlescent hues. Misty thrust her hips, grunting with effort and with need. A snake slithered across Cordelia’s neck, right where Misty had fully intended to bite her, so instead, her lips parted for Cordelia’s mouth. Gasping, jubilant pleas went into Misty’s mouth as the snake wound around her body as well, drawing them nearer. Misty’s lower body was so  _ close _ , one touch was all it would take. A primitive tingling sang from her lower abdomen up to her breasts.  _ I’ve never seen someone so beautiful. _ Her tongue slipped into Cordelia’s mouth and was met by gentle sucking. Each sound Cordelia uttered was caught into Misty’s open mouth, refracted across her tongue. 

“Mm—ngh!” Honey-hued eyes reflected Misty’s face back at her, a mirror, and in those depths, Misty saw Cordelia’s closeness to her peak. She rubbed faster, overcoming a swelling cramp in her wrist, and bucked her hips furiously. Their mouths detached just enough for Cordelia to whimper, “Oh, yes!” She tossed her head back, her steamy breath whistling into Misty’s lungs. “Ah!” The orgasm overwhelmed her. Her whole, needy, twitching body stiffened and shuddered as she cried out again an incomprehensible sequence of syllables. Her vagina tightened so much, Misty could no longer move the strap-on, so she left it there with Cordelia’s body contorting around her. 

The snake slid from their shoulders onto the floor, another starting to wind around their ankles. Cordelia pushed herself up onto her elbows, pouncing for Misty’s mouth. She unbuckled the strap-on from around Misty and tossed it off the side where it landed just at the line of fire. Incessant hands flurried at her, flipping them over. Misty landed on the hardwood floor—at some point, they had lost the sheet, bundling it up around their ankles where the second snake began to slither. Cordelia sank her teeth into Misty’s neck. “Oh!” It stung, but her nerves all stood on end. Her hands flew to her breasts, flicking at her own nipples. “I need you—Cordelia—” She couldn’t stand it. The insides of her thighs gave a tantalizing quiver. The perfume of her arousal rose up even to her—or perhaps that was Cordelia’s orgasm, she couldn’t quite be sure. 

Sharp teeth abraded Misty’s collarbones. “Hah—” Petulant whines lifted from her lungs, but Cordelia didn’t waste any time. She used her hands to spread Misty’s legs as her mouth closed around one perky, ivory breast. Misty hiked her legs up and apart. A thrumming mouth warmed her frigid, raised nipple, the tongue swathing wide circles around her pebbled areola. A demanding hand jutted between her legs and stroked her thickly-grown, untended pubic hair. Misty shuddered. “Delia,  _ please _ ,” she begged, and as she spoke the words, Cordelia used two fingers to spread her outer labia. 

One long finger prodded the vestibule to her vagina, but Misty tensed in discomfort, preparing herself to protest. But Cordelia knew she didn’t like to be penetrated and did not need the reminder. She scooped up all of the lubricant Misty’s body had produced and brought it up to her enlarged, pulsing clitoris. Misty’s back arched off of the wooden floor. She cried out with need; she was so sensitive, it almost  _ hurt _ for Cordelia to touch her right there. “Mm—ngh!” Her hands flew to Cordelia’s hair where her tongue still flicked over one nipple. 

Cordelia slipped her mouth off of Misty’s breast and left heavy, smacking kisses all the way down Misty’s abdomen. As she reached her hips, she bit each hip bone and followed the brow of her thigh down to the overgrown garden of curls Misty kept below her waistline. Misty fluttered where she rested. Cordelia’s fingers spread her labia apart, giving her wide access, and then her sultry mouth placed one long lick from the vestibule of her vagina up to her erect clitoris. 

“Ah—Ah!” Lifting herself off of the floor and into Cordelia’s mouth, Misty thrashed under the influence of the tumultuous sensations inundating her body. “Oh,  _ bon dieu! _ ” Her nude figure drank in the pleasure, floundered in it. It coursed all over her body, these crackling tingles, immense and incendiary. Cordelia flitted her tongue around her clitoris a few times, but then she sealed her mouth around it and sucked just as she had on Misty’s nipple. The tip of her tongue followed the crus of her clitoris, glancing off of the glans whenever it brushed by. “I’m gonna—”

Misty could not finish the sentence as her orgasm consumed her. An amateur on the ocean, the tsunami swallowed her into its depths. “Oh, Cordelia!” She held her breath as she rode through it. Her mouth formed an open, silent O. Cordelia kept sucking until her clitoris ceased its throbbing. 

The flames vanished. The snakes disappeared. They lay in the center of a circle with stones and ash untouched, candles still burning. Misty panted, shivering in her own sweat, trying to recover from the ordeal. Cordelia sat up on top of her, straddling her hips. “Good, huh?” she whispered. Her voice was a little hoarse. 

Blinking a few times, Misty’s blue eyes struggled to adjust to the candlelight. She poised herself up on her elbows as she nodded. “Really… Really good,” she agreed. Cordelia offered her a hand, and she took it, pulling herself upward. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Cordelia kissed her, and Misty could taste herself on her lips. “We’ve got a mess to clean up.” 

Misty grinned, leaning forward. She felt a little dizzy from it all. “You get the broom, and I’ll take care of the candles and rocks?” Cordelia gave her hand a squeeze and left her. Misty walked around the room and blew out the candles one by one, collecting them. 

Beside the last one, she found her strap-on—or what was left of it, anyway. The heat from the flames had melted it down beyond recognition into a sticky, drying plastic puddle on the hardwood floor. Putting her hands on her hips, Misty sighed as she picked up what could be picked up. Cordelia reentered the room and flicked on the light, naked as the day she was born and beautiful as the day they were married. 

Turning to her, Misty held up the strap. Cordelia made eye contact with her, a quirk upon her brow as she didn’t recognize the toy they were using moments before. “C’mon, Cordelia,” Misty teased, “you melted my dick.”

Breaking up in chuckles, Cordelia handed her the dust pan. “Well, it’s a good thing those can be replaced.” 


End file.
